


Hollywood U: Fashion Week

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Central Park, Choices, F/M, Fashion Week, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I Love You, New York City, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Valentine's Day, horse drawn carriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This is an AU where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and secretly dating Professor Hunt, only Addison knows about them. Professor Hunt is heading to Fashion Week in NYC and the university selected Addison and Alex to accompany him as his assistants for the week and serve as representatives of the institution.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Marianne Delacroix, Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Here We Come

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“I can’t believe we’re actually going to Fashion Week,” Addison cheered, her eyes big and wide as she talked about the thing she had dreamed of for as long as she could remember. “It’s going to be like a fairytale! All the beautiful clothes, the models, the shows, the parties… My very own, once upon a time. How are you not more excited?!!!”

“I’m excited too, but perhaps not quite as much as you,” Alex laughed. “I know how much this means to you, so I’m glad I get to share it with you.”

“It’s going to be the best week EVER!!!” Addison exclaimed.

Hunt pinched the bridge of his nose trying to drown out the girls’ chatter. He had booked himself a first-class ticket to avoid this exact situation, however, the University insisted that as his assistants for the week, they were his responsibility. As such, he was required to fly coach and keep an eye on them. He looked at his watch, sighing dejectedly. Five hours to go. Had it really only been 15 minutes since they had taken off? It was going to be a long flight.

“Perhaps you should use this time to rest,” Hunt scolded. “We will be on the go from the minute we land until the early hours in the morning. It might do you well to get some sleep.”

“Sleep?!” Addison questioned. “How could anyone possibly sleep knowing we’re going to the happiest place on earth!”

“That’s Disney World,” Alex interrupted.

“Not for me!” Addison swooned. “Fashion Week is my happiest place.”

Hunt grumbled something under his breath and flagged down the nearest flight attendant. “Your strongest scotch and keep it coming.”

Addison continued talking without pause for the next two hours. Eventually, she did wear herself out and fell asleep, dreaming blissfully of all the gorgeous clothes she would get to see first hand.

Alex rested her head on Hunt’s shoulder, savoring the moment of quiet.

“Alex,” Hunt tensed worrying about the public display of affection.

“Just for a minute?” Alex pleaded, nuzzling further into him.

Hunt looked around, the other patrons on the plane were sleeping, talking, or watching the inflight movie. With Miss Sinclair asleep, they were mostly alone.

“Just for a minute,” Hunt agreed, kissing the top of her head, his body relaxing as he slipped his arm around her.

“I might not be as excited as Addison, but, I am looking forward to spending the week together away from campus,” Alex said softly.

“Unfortunately, we must still stay guarded. I do not have the luxury of anonymity, which will reflect on you as well. There will be cameras everywhere, documenting every minute. One misstep and….” Hunt explained.

“I understand,” Alex acknowledged. She snuggled into him, taking one last moment to savor his closeness. She kissed his neck gently before moving back to her seat.

Hunt interlaced his fingers with hers, his thumb caressed small circles on her skin. “We’ll make time. We just need to be extremely careful. I will find a way for us to be together. You have my word.”


	2. Seas the Day

The warmth radiating from the party greeted them long before they made it through the door of the warehouse. It was the final stop on their day one agenda–an after, after party. 

“No way!” Addison clapped her hands over her mouth as they passed through the velvet ropes. 

“What fresh hell is this?” Hunt grumbled, stopping in his tracks. 

“It’s a BEACH PARTY!” Addison cheered, her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she scanned the scene. 

The warehouse had been completely transformed into a sandy oasis. There were striped changing tents, volleyball nets, sun lamps and chaise lounge chairs, a runway with models parading up and down in the newest summer designs, a tiki bar, and a large tropical-themed dance floor.

Alex couldn’t help but smile as she watched her two companions’ reactions. They were as opposite as two people could be, but she loved them both dearly. 

Addison was already kicking off her shoes and wiggling her toes in the sand. “Let’s go look at the changing tents. I bet they have the most spectacular clothes to borrow! I mean look at everyone else already!!!”

“Go on ahead,” Alex insisted, holding her position. 

Addison pouted, pulling on her arm, “Alex!”

“I’ll be right behind you… Why don’t you pick out something for me to wear too?” Alex suggested, knowing that would at least keep her busy for a few minutes. 

“I’m on it!” Addison skipped off toward the striped tents. 

“Are you alright?” Alex questioned.

Hunt shook his foot in front of him. “There is sand in my shoes.”

“That does tend to happen when you walk on the beach,” Alex teased. “I would suggest you change too, but I know you well enough… although, if you wanted to take off your shirt…”

Hunt’s eyes narrowed on her. 

“Fine!” Alex complained. “I’ll just have to use my imagination.”

The corner of his lip turned upward for the first time since their arrival at the insipid affair. 

“We can go?” Alex offered. 

“Unfortunately, I have a commitment to be here. Though, I trust one hour is more than sufficient to fill said obligation.” Hunt looked at his watch, already counting the seconds until he could depart. “You should go. I trust you and Miss Sinclair will have a more pleasurable time without me.”

“You know that’s not true,” Alex interrupted, placing a comforting hand on his arm for a moment. “Not for me at least.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, nevertheless, you should enjoy yourself. There is an endless number of people who would trade places with you for a glimpse into this life,” Hunt insisted.

“Alex!” Addison called, waving her over. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alex said softly. 

He nodded as he watched her make her way toward the tents. 

Addison returned to Hunt a couple of minutes later, standing next to him. She leaned closer, smirking, “You’re welcome.”

“What exactly for?” Hunt retorted. 

Addison gestured toward where she had come.

Alex emerged from the tents wearing a long sleeve white lace v-neck mini dress. Despite being see-through, the dress was more modest and tasteful than anything worn by the other party guests. 

The scene before them melted away, even the loud music seemed distant now. Hunt couldn’t take his eyes off of her. A smile slipped across his face before he could stop it.

“Doesn’t she look, FINtastic!” Addison squealed, noting the change in his demeanor. “White hot!”

“That’s highly inappropriate, Miss Sinclair,” Hunt scoffed regaining his composure. His face turned cold once more. 

“Rightttt,” Addison winked. 

“Addi!” Alex stared at her with wide eyes, her cheeks pinkening. “Stop…please!”

“Fine!” Addison crossed her arms. “Are we just going to stand here all night then?”

“I could use a drink,” Hunt decided. 

“Drinks, then dancing,” Addison agreed happily. “Girls just wanna have _sun_!”

Hunt’s left eyebrow began to twitch. He really needed that drink if he had to spend another moment in Miss Sinclair’s presence. 

Alex laughed to herself. It was going to be a long week with the two of them, but she knew it was going to be amazing.

“You do look exquisite,” Hunt whispered, his eyes tracing down her form. He was not letting her leave the party without that dress. He couldn’t truly appreciate it there, but back at his house, that was a different story.

Alex leaned into Hunt as the three of them made their way to the bar, their fingers brushing against each other’s the entire way.


	3. Hidden Perks

Alex and Addison collapsed on their respective beds in their shared hotel room. The first day of Fashion Week had gone remarkably well. They had attended a number of shows and parties. Addison even met one of her idols.

“Is it weird that I’m absolutely exhausted and yet I would still go out for pizza?” Alex contemplated.

“Mmm… Pizza does sound good,” Addison agreed. “And New York pizza is supposed to be the best.”

“My feet do not appear to be moving,” Alex noted disappointedly.

“Nor mine,” Addison answered.

“Tomorrow?” Alex decided.

“Tomorrow.” Addison turned over getting more comfortable in her bed. “Do you think Hunt’s still complaining about his room being changed.” 

Alex grabbed her phone, “Let’s find out.” 

“Yes,” Hunt grumbled answering his phone.

“Good evening to you too,” Alex teased. “Or is it technically ‘good morning’ now?”

“Alex, you know I adore your ramblings, but it’s been a long day and on top of it, I can’t get my master suite back, they already booked it, so I’m stuck in this standard room,” Hunt griped. 

“Is it really that bad?” Alex questioned, her smile growing the more he complained. 

“I don’t expect you to understand,” Hunt continued.

“No, I do,” Alex interrupted him. “You want what you want and that means the room you always stay in. You’re persnickety!.”

“In a manner of speaking,” Hunt grumbled. 

“Maybe your new room has some hidden perks that you haven’t discovered yet,” Alex offered. 

“I highly doubt that. How could this room possibly compare?” Hunt questioned, his voice becoming increasingly annoyed. He breathed deeply, “If things couldn’t get worse, there must be children staying in the adjoining room because they’re knocking on the door.”

“Maybe you should open it and see what they want? Or at least tell them to go back to bed,” Alex suggested.

“The last thing I want to do is deal with children at 3 in the morning,” Hunt growled as the knocking continued. 

“Just answer the door,” Alex insisted. 

Reluctantly, Hunt unlocked the adjoining door, not knowing what to expect.

“Hi,” Alex smirked as she hung up the phone.

Hunt stood there in disbelief for a moment. This was not what he had expected. 

“You said there were cameras in the hallways so we couldn’t sneak off together. I found another way,” Alex stated proudly. 

“Alex.” His voice was warm and tender as he breathed her name. Hunt considered this new information. She was right in thinking they couldn’t risk entering each other’s hotel room and staying without possibly arousing suspicion, but this… this could actually work. Her resourcefulness was impressive. 

“I hope this more than compensates for your lack of amenities,” Alex wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Hunt asked, still processing it all.

“I like surprising you. Also, you’re really cute when you complain,” Alex kissed his cheek. “Now, do you want to stand here in the middle of our two rooms or are you going to take me to bed?”

Hunt’s face grew redder as he noticed Addison grinning gleefully as she watched the two of them. “Miss Sinclair.” 

“Professor,” Addison simpered looking pleased. 

“So what’s it going to be?” Alex pulled his focus back to her. “And just to be clear, as much as I am enjoying your blushing cheeks right now, when I say bed, I mean to sleep. I’m exhausted.”

Hunt nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He was aware that Addison knew they were seeing each other, but suggestions of more intimate endeavors in front of her were too much for him to contemplate.

“Have fun you two… but not too much,” Addison winked. 

“Don’t you want to change?” Hunt offered as Alex headed for his room. 

“I will,” Alex shut the door behind them and pulled Hunt by the tie into her. “I trust your clothes will be far more comfortable than mine.”


	4. Time to Make a Choice

“Miss Delacroix,” Addison smiled upon seeing her mentor and Faux Pas Magazine editor-in-chief. 

“Miss Sinclair, how lovely to see you again and with Thomas no less,” Marianne noted, moving closer to Hunt. Her fingers tracing down his arm.

“Miss Sinclair and Miss Spencer are delegates of the University serving as my assistants for the week,” Hunt explained, shifting back on his heels, putting a slight distance between them. 

Marianne turned her attention toward Alex. “I remember you from Thomas’s dinner party. I believe we were discussing Stephen Roth’s exhibit at the Getty. Not many students would have the audacity to disagree with their prestigious professor and his most cultured guests.”

“Art is made for discourse, is it not?” Alex questioned stoically. She was very thankful for the art criticism course she had taken since then. “I believe it was Edgar Degas that said ‘art is not what you see, but what you make others see.’ I consider that to be true for the spectators as much as the creator. As such, debating a subject only adds to its artistic value and the culture of all." 

The corner of Hunt’s lips curled up in pride. It remained for a mere fraction of a second before his stern expression returned, but it was long enough for Alex to see.

“How elegantly put,” Marianne acknowledged. “As assistants, I trust you fetch coffee?” She didn’t wait for a reply before rattling off her order to Alex and Addison. “Off you go.”

Marianne’s focus returned to Hunt, resting her hand on his chest. “Thomas, darling, you must sit with me.”

“Of course,” Hunt agreed reluctantly, his eyes lingered after Alex as she disappeared into the crowd in search of coffee.

Marianne wrapped her arm around Hunt’s, holding him close to her. “Please tell me you’re not seeing that child.”

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Hunt answered as he led Marianne toward her seat in the front row. 

“I saw her at your party, following you around like a lost pet. Pathetic,” Marianne scoffed. “The Thomas Hunt I know would have put her out of her misery long ago.”

“I cannot control what my students do or do not do. There were many students at the party that night,” Hunt stated coldly. “Why should I remember what any one of them did?”

“Because I saw how you looked at her. I saw her follow you into the wine cellar and I saw her go into your room. Even now, I can feel your distance,” Marianne turned into him, caressing his face. “Don’t you see she will destroy you?”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hunt insisted, trying not to tense too much under her touch and further confirm her suspicions. “The University chose who to invite that evening based on their academic standing in my class, just as the University chose who to send here.” 

“She’s here because you want her here. I trust that no matter who the university chose, had you refused them, they would be gone. Yet, here she is. She doesn’t belong here,” Marianne argued, holding his gaze. “You deserve someone more, who can give you anything you desire.” 

“If you refuse to listen to reason, then this is where I must leave you,” Hunt removed her hand from his arm. “Enjoy the show, Marianne.”

“Thomas, darling,” Marianne pouted, moving into him. She lifted her lips to his kissing him slowly. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself into him. “For old time’s sake.”

The cameras around them flashed capturing the moment. It was more than they could have hoped, a show before the show. The headlines would revel in the resurgence of the news of an old flame rekindled.

Over Hunt’s shoulder, she saw Alex and Addison. Marianne took the coffee from them. “Thank you, dears. Thomas, our seats are over there. Do hurry up.”

“Alex,” Hunt breathed, watching her eyes drop slightly.

“It’s okay,” Alex shook her head regaining her composure. “Go.”

“I didn’t,” Hunt stammered.

“I know,” Alex tried to smile. 

“Time to make a choice,” Marianne called back to him.

“Alex…” Hunt’s gaze never left her. “I don’t have to…”

“Yes, you do. Go,” Alex nodded. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m sorry,” Hunt mouthed as he turned toward Marianne.

“I may be here with you, but you do _not_ have me,” Hunt scolded. He shifted his body in his chair away from her as much as possible without drawing attention to them. 

“Are you okay?” Addison asked. 

“Yes and no” Alex admitted as they made their way to the standing room section in the back. 

“I’m sorry,” Addison said softly. She wasn’t really sure what to say. She had seen how Marianne flirted with Hunt at his dinner party, but this pushed it further. 

“I trust him,” Alex sighed. She hated that Marianne had kissed him, but she refused to let it get to her. “That night, at the party, after you left me in Hunt’s room, he found me. I was ready to give up on us. I offered him a way out, to choose getting back together with Marianne. He chose me instead. He has trusted me to keep our secret to protect us. Now, I’m trusting him. I know he wouldn’t hurt me, not with her.”

Addison grinned at Alex.

“What?” Alex asked, her own smile growing.

“Oh, nothing. You two are just perfect for each other,” Addison swooned. 

“I think so too,” Alex leaned into Addison, wrapping her arm around her’s as the first models began to walk down the runway.


	5. I Could...I Do..I

Hunt brushed a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear. His thumb caressed her cheek as they laid in bed at the end of another long day. “You are the most beautiful woman.”

Alex looked at him questioning, her brow raised. Fashion Week was practically a festival of the most beautiful people in the world and she was not even close to the bar set by them. “That’s sweet, but I beg to differ. I’m certain any model, designer, photographer–and the list goes on–would also disagree with that statement.”

“You have no idea how incredible you are, do you?” Hunt gazed into her eyes mesmerized by every part of her. 

“Thomas,” Alex breathed, softening under his glance.

“I mean it, Alex,” Hunt reiterated, the look of admiration in his eyes growing. “You’re more than I could have ever hoped for. Your beauty, wisdom, and wit know no bounds. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. They’re wrong. You’re the most beautiful woman, stunning inside and out. I could spend a lifetime reminding you of this and it wouldn’t be enough.”

Tears filled Alex’s eyes. She still had trouble believing he chose her over so many other more accomplished women, especially after today. “I suppose if Thomas Hunt declares it, it must be true.”

His lips brushed against hers softly, the warmth of his breath lingering, melting over her.

“I really am sorry,” Hunt offered, cradling her face. “What Marianne did today…was inexcusable.”

“We don’t have to talk about it. I know it wasn’t you,” Alex ran her fingertips over the coarse stubble on his jaw. “I don’t blame you, not even for one second.”

Hunt shook his head in awe. “That’s exactly why I want to talk about it. You handled yourself with such grace and discretion. You’ve come so far. Marianne said something that really put things in perspective for me. I imagine she hoped it would push us apart, but it did the opposite. She said I should be with someone who could give me anything I wanted. But wants and needs are not the same. The one thing I need, she couldn’t give me.”

“What’s that?” Alex asked. Marianne could have the world, what could she possibly be unable to offer him.

“You,” Hunt confessed. “At that moment, the only thing I wanted or needed was to be with you. I could… I mean, I do… I l–”

The words caught in his throat. His very body fought against him. He had said those words so few times in his life and had sworn never to say them again. And now, there he was, with his student no less. What had she done to him? He unraveled at the mere thought of her.

“It’s okay,” Alex smiled. She didn’t need to hear it. The thought that he wanted to say it, was more than enough for now. Alex snuggled further into him, letting her eyes flutter shut. Hunt pulled the blanket up over them and wrapped his arms around her. “This is all I need right now.” 

They laid wordlessly, lost in the comfort and warmth of each other’s embrace. Hunt’s fingers trailed up and down her back, relaxing her until her breathing slowed.

“Alex?” He questioned. Her steady breath was her only reply as she slept on his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, his voice no more than a whisper, “I love you.”


	6. I Need Your Assistance

Hunt stood motionless for a moment in front of the door separating their two rooms before reluctantly knocking. 

“It’s open,” Addison called. 

Hunt cleared his throat and knocked again.

Addison opened the door. “Oh! Professor, sorry! I thought Alex was with you.”

“She’s in the shower.” Hunt paused in the doorway. “I was looking for you. I need your assistance.”

“Of course, that’s what I’m here for. Come in,” Addison replied, gesturing him into her room. “What can I do for you?”

Hunt shook his head, his cheeks turning flush. “Never mind.”

“Professor, it’s literally the reason I’m here–to be your assistant. Whatever it is, I’ll do it,” Addison offered.

“You’re here for Fashion Week… this is personal,” Hunt admitted. 

“That’s even better!” Addison beamed, her curiosity building every second. “What do you need?”

“Not so loud! The walls in these standard rooms are not the same quality as more lavish ones,” Hunt criticized, however, his voice softened as he continued, “I need your help to plan the perfect date night for Alex.”

Addison squealed with delight her face shining bright. 

“I’m already regretting this,” Hunt acknowledged taking a step back. “Maybe we should forget it. It’s too much of a risk. There are too many variables and unknowns here.”

“We won’t be in New York forever, you should take advantage of every moment you have,” Addison suggested. “Whatever I can do to help, I will. Alex’s my best friend and you make her so happy.” 

“I feel the same way about her.” The corner of his mouth curled up as his thoughts drifted to her. “I want to do something special for her on Friday. Fashion Week will be over by then which will hopefully alleviate some of the press and attention surrounding us.”

“What do you need me to do?” Addison questioned again. 

“I’ve taken care of the first part of the evening, but I don’t feel we can risk going to a restaurant for dinner, so we’ll have to eat here. While I have Alex out of the room distracted, if I leave you with some items and directions, do you think you could make over the room so it looks a little less like a hotel?”

“Makeovers are kind of my thing,” Addison insisted gleefully. “Usually it’s with wardrobe, but I do love interior decorating! I’ve got this! You keep Alex busy and I’ll make sure everything is perfect for when you return.”

“Thank you, Miss Sinclair… Addison,” Hunt said gently.

“You’re welcome,” Addison smiled, in awe of how much he cared for Alex. “I’ve gotta say, I’m surprised. I didn’t really peg you as someone who put much stock in Valentine’s Day.”

“What?” Hunt questioned quickly.

“Don’t get me wrong, Alex is going to be pleasantly surprised, I just expected you would be all ‘Valentine’s Day is a horrible holiday built on consumerism blah, blah, blah,” Addison’s voice trailed off as she noticed his unamused expression. 

Hunt cringed at her words. He had been so preoccupied with planning his surprise for Alex that he didn’t even realize that his plans would happen upon Valentine’s day. He was tempted to postpone it just to spite the holiday, but he didn’t want to wait another day. “I hadn’t realized.” 

“So, you’re telling me, you didn’t even know it was Valentine’s day? And, you were doing all of this just because? What’s the occasion then?” Her eyes widened with a thought as a grin spread from ear to ear. “Do you love her?” 

Hunt scowled but the creases around his eyes softened as he exhaled.

“Oh my goodness!!!!” Addison squealed again, clapping her hands over her mouth to muffle her excitement as she jumped up and down. “Professor!”

“Miss Sinclair, if you please,” Hunt scolded her. “Settle down.”

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just that this is the most wonderful thing I’ve heard. I’m so happy for her and you. So all of this is for you to tell her?” Addison swooned.

“Perhaps I should speak with Alex on this topic first,” Hunt suggested. She could see his adoration of Alex in his eyes and in his smile. It was a beautiful sight to witness. “I have a complicated enough relationship with one student, I’m not sure I’m ready for two. I wouldn’t have come to you if I thought there was another way.”

“Let’s hold off on putting that wall back up for one more minute longer, because, fair warning, I’m going to hug my best friend’s boyfriend now and ignore the fact that he’s also my professor,” Addison pulled Hunt into a tight embrace, letting go after a couple of seconds. “You two really have something special.” 

Hunt nodded, a sullen look seeping across his face. “Now, I must hope she feels the same way.”

Addison placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I know she’ll appreciate all of this, but she doesn’t need a big declaration. She adores you for who you are. She just enjoys being with you. Don’t forget that.” 

“I should go,” Hunt stated as he heard the sound of the water turning off. “Thank you for your assistance, advice, and discretion. Alex is very lucky to have such a supportive friend.”

“Thank you for making her the happiest I’ve ever seen,” Addison replied. 

The minute the door closed Addison ran to her phone and started searching decorations and style boards for transforming a simple room into a romantic oasis. She was sure Hunt had his own ideas, but even he deserved to be a little surprised. She would make sure that their evening was as perfect as could be. 


	7. Meet Me

_*For setting purposes, this takes place on Valentine’s Day*_

Alex and Addison plopped their bags on their hotel room beds as they returned from their afternoon of shopping. 

“Oh, what’s this doing here?” Addison chimed holding out an envelope with Alex’s name written in decorative calligraphy that she had found on the desk. 

Alex held the note in her hand tracing over his pristine handwriting before carefully opening the envelope.

“Meet me at 7th Ave & West 59th Street at 5 p.m. -T”

Alex loved it when he left her little messages to meet up. It was one of the perks of dating in secret. The sneaking around was always quite exciting. 

Addison peered over her shoulder looking at the card. “Looks like you have just enough time to get ready. And, how great is it that you can wear your new sweater and boots so soon. What a crazy random happenstance.”

Alex gave Addison a knowing look. “What are you up to?”

“Me?” Addison questioned innocently, though she couldn’t hide her smile. “When have I ever been up to anything?”

“Always,” Alex narrowed her eyes on her friend. “You two working together makes me nervous.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about,” Addison turned away from Alex trying to look busy.

“Mmhmm,” Alex expressed. She rummaged through her bags until she found what she was looking for. 

_A short while later…_

Alex arrived at the address stated in the note, leading her outside of Central Park. She spotted Hunt standing next to a horse-drawn carriage.

“My very own Prince Charming,” Alex swooned.

Hunt cringed at those words, helping Alex into the carriage. “I loathe the idea of being so pedestrian and yet for you, I find myself willing to embrace any cliché.”

Alex kissed his cheek, as he settled in next to her. “I adore you just the way you are. You don’t need to change for me. Not every fairytale needs a Prince Charming.”

Hunt wrapped his arms around her, drawing her in, as he pulled the blanket more securely around them.

Alex snuggled into the space he created resting her head safely in the crook of his neck. “I didn’t expect any of this. Thank you!”

Hunt’s arms pressed against her holding her close. “I’m starting to realize that there may be nothing I would not do for you.”

“I feel the same way about you,” Alex turned her face up to his. 

Hunt’s fingers cradled her face, his warm thumb caressing her cool cheeks from the New York winter breezes. “My darling…” His soft expression tightened quickly as his eyes widened at something that caught his attention on the path across from theirs.

“What’s wrong?” Alex questioned, following his gaze.

Hunt shook his head. “I thought I saw… never mind. He turned his attention back to her. “I suppose it’s just my nerves.”

“What do you possibly have to be nervous about,” Alex questioned, tenderly rubbing her hands along his arm.

Hunt took a deep breath, steadying himself .”The way I feel about you–it terrifies me. I have so much to lose… _we_ have so much to lose.”

“I know,” Alex acknowledged. “Tomorrow we go back to reality. It’s been so nice spending more time with you. It’s a risk, but it’s worth it.”

“I agree whole-heartedly. I have realized over the course of the past few days that I’m willing to risk losing a lot of things, however, you are not one of them.” 

“I feel the same way,” Alex’s eyes glimmered under the creeping light of twilight. 

“Know that I do not say this lightly,” his fingers held her face. He almost lost himself in her soft eyes and expectant smile. “I…I love you, Alex, possibly more genuinely than I have anyone else.”

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. “I love you too, Thomas!”

Hunt breathed a sigh of relief at her acknowledgment. His heart had been racing from the moment he saw her walk down the street to him. His lips found hers softly and slowly. It was worth every risk for that kiss…for her. He couldn’t even hate the consumeristic excuse for a celebration of romance at that moment. All he felt was growing warmth, both literal and figurative. 

“Say it again,” Alex requested, biting her lip as she rested her forehead on his. 

“I love you,” Hunt smiled tenderly. The words were much easier this time and nothing had ever felt more right.

“I may never tire of hearing it,” Alex admitted, laying her head once more on his shoulder as she cuddled a little closer, enjoying the magical views of the famous park from their carriage.

“I am happy to oblige anytime you wish to hear it,” Hunt offered, holding her safely.

“Who knew you were such a romantic,” Alex teased. “Doing all of this and on Valentine’s Day no less. I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“In my defense, I didn’t actually know it was Valentine’s Day,” Hunt stated. “Yet, I would do it all again for you, no matter the day.”


	8. Valentine

“Good night, Miss Spencer,” Hunt nodded as they reached their respective hotel rooms. “Thank you for your assistance this evening. It was almost adequate.”

“It was my pleasure, Professor,” Alex tried to suppress the blissful happiness that filled her entire face. She couldn’t think of anything snarky to respond. She would have to work on this before their return to campus.

“Please be sure that you and Miss Sinclair are ready to depart in time for our flight tomorrow,” Hunt stated as he opened his hotel room door and disappeared without another word. 

Alex let herself into her own room. Addison greeted her immediately, her eyes wide.

“That good?!” Addison cheered noting Alex’s bright smile that showed no signs of fading. She pulled Alex into a hug. “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Addi. It was a perfect date in every way,” Alex offered.

“And it’s not over yet!” Addison guided Alex toward her bed where she had laid out a beautiful port colored empire dress with matching jewelry and shoes. 

“What is all this?” Alex marveled. “Wasn’t this one of the designs from the Faux Pas show?”

“I may have led Marianne to believe I needed to borrow a dress for a date tonight,” Addison shrugged. “It’s not a complete lie. I did need it for a date, just not mine.”

“Won’t she be expecting to see pictures of you wearing it?” Alex questioned.

“That’s what Photoshop is for,” Addison smirked. “I already sent pictures of me in the dress to Ethan, he’s going to have one of the special effect artists dress it up and post it to my Insta story. Marianne will never know.”

“What did I do to get so lucky? You and Thomas?” Alex shook her head in disbelief, her fingers trailing over the intricate details of the dress’s bodice. 

“Go get dressed,” Addison insisted. “Hunt should be ready for you.” 

Alex changed as quickly as she could, not wanting to wait another second to see Hunt again. As she opened the door between their rooms she stopped in her tracks. The room was artfully decorated for the holiday. Candles spread around the room provided a warm glow. The table set up for dinner could have been plucked out of an advertisement. Alex blushed as she noted the rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart.

As her eyes continued to wander, Hunt stepped out of the bathroom and caught his first glimpse of Alex.

“You’re breathtaking,” Hunt breathed, mesmerized by her beauty.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Alex teased noting the maroon tux he was now wearing. “Addison?”

“I must admit, she does have an eye for fashion. This is exceptional and a perfect fit,” Hunt noted, admiring the jacket. 

“When did you have time for all of this?” Alex gestured around the room in disbelief. 

“I may have had some help.” Hunt’s gaze shifted to Addison who was standing in the doorway watching the two of them. “Thank you.” 

“It was my pleasure,” Addison beamed. “Now, let me take your picture and then the two of you can enjoy the rest of your evening in privacy.”

Alex handed Addison her phone and moved toward Hunt.

“Is this absolutely necessary?” Hunt grumbled. 

Alex pulled his gaze to her face, her thumb brushing against his jaw. “Just focus on me. It’ll be over before you know it.” Her lips brushed against his softly. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Addison squealed with excitement, reminding them they were not alone. 

Alex kissed him once more, pulling away. She retrieved her phone. “Thank you, Addi. For everything. I truly don’t know how to thank you.”

“You already have,” Addison swooned. “I love love, so watching the two of you is the best reward. Good night… have fun!” She winked and closed the door between them. 

Alex returned to Hunt, wrapping her arms around him. “And thank you for making me feel like the most important woman in the world.” 

His hands on her waist pulled her against him, his lips found hers again. “You _are_ the most important person to me.”

“I love you so much,” Alex admitted.

“I love you, too, my Alex,” Hunt confessed. 

Alex held her phone in front of her. “One more picture? Just for us?” 

“You really are testing my love for you aren’t you?” Hunt argued.

Alex smiled, snuggling into him, his lips resting on her temple, as she took a selfie. 

When she pulled the phone back to review the photo, a new notification popped up, causing all the color to drain from her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Hunt questioned, noting the shift in her demeanor. 

Alex opened the text message conversation showing a series of photos of their carriage ride through Central Park, ending with a photo of them kissing. “I hope you enjoyed your Valentine’s date with our dear Professor, it’ll be your last. 💋Bianca.”


	9. Whatever It Takes

Alex’s heart broke as she scrolled through the photos. She knew what that meant for them and it was about as bad as it could get.

“Alex?” Hunt wrapped a comforting arm around her. “What’s wrong?”

Alex couldn’t find the words. Her voice shook and cracked, “She knows.”

“Who knows?” Hunt questioned brushing her hair to the side.

Alex handed him her phone.

Hunt took a step back, sitting on the edge of the bed as he scrolled through Bianca’s texts.

Alex stood frozen where she was. They had been reckless. When they started the trip they knew they had to stay alert, but as they grew closer over the week, they became more complacent. It was nice. They almost felt like they could be a real couple–like they could just be themselves.

“I should have known better,” Hunt grumbled. “I should have stopped myself.”

“You saw her didn’t you?” Alex thought back to that brief moment on the carriage ride when Hunt had looked away.

He nodded. “I thought so, but then she was gone. I wrote it off as nerves, why would she be here. I shouldn’t have put you at risk like this. I’m sorry.”

“Me?” Alex interrupted moving beside him. “I’m only worried about you!”

“Oh, Alex.” Hunt caressed her face, his fingers wiped away her silent tears. “I’ve always been a greater risk to you than you have to me…It’s why I so adamantly tried to push you away at the start.”

“But your job at the University?” Alex insisted. 

“I enjoy shaping the future of film, or attempting to do so, however, being a professor was never the end of my path,” Hunt explained. “I have other avenues I can pursue. You–they could expel you. I never meant to hurt you, Alex. Please know that.”

“I know and you haven’t,” Alex reassured him. “We knew eventually we’d have to come clean… maybe we can reason with Bianca?”

“Miss Stone is many things, reasonable is not one of them,” Hunt signed. “However, there are some things she wants that we may be able to use to placate her until we find another way.”

“Whatever it takes,” Alex took his hand in her own. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Hunt lifted her hand, brushing his lips against her knuckles. “Together.”

Alex picked up her phone and called Bianca. “What do you want, Bianca?”

“I’m not sure I like your tone,” Bianca sneered. “Miss Stone will do, as I’m clearly your superior in every way. I just knew there was a reason you outscored me on every assignment.”

“It’s called hard work and studying,” Alex interrupted. 

“Oh, I can see how hard you’re working,” Bianca snarked.

Alex took a breath, trying not to let Bianca get to her any more than she already had. “I repeat, what do you want?” 

“I’m waiting,” Bianca added.

“Miss Stone,” Alex tried to say it as politely as possible, despite the growing rage inside of her.

“I’m so glad you asked,” Bianca chimed in. “I’ll start with an A in Hunt’s class.”

Hunt’s shoulders slumped as Alex informed him of Bianca’s request. There was nothing else he could do to protect Alex. Reluctantly, he nodded. 

“Fine,” Alex offered. “If Hunt gives you an A, you’ll keep this between us?”

“I will also no longer be completing any assignments or regularly attending that waste of a time course.” 

“Are we done?” Alex questioned.

“Sweet Alex,” Bianca taunted. “I’m just getting started. I will keep you updated with my requests. As long as I’m satisfied, your secret is safe.”

Alex didn’t know what else to say, she was ready to hang up the phone when Bianca continued.

“And to think if it wasn’t for Hunt’s kiss with Marianne on the front of every celebrity gossip site, I may never have known,” Bianca bragged.

“What are you talking about?” Alex pressed. 

“It’s almost funny,” Bianca started. “You were in the background of one of the photos, and I saw your face. It must have killed you. I had suspected something was going on, but I thought the photo meant it was over. I came to New York to rub it in. Instead, I ran into Marianne and when I congratulated her on getting back with Hunt, she told me the kiss meant nothing to her. From there, it was just a matter of following you until I got proof of what I suspected. You and Hunt think you’re so smart, so much better than everyone else. You’re not. And I promise I will spend every day reminding both of you of that. I own you.” Bianca’s voice softened as she continued. “I hope I haven’t interrupted your Valentine’s day too much. Do enjoy the rest of your evening! I ordered a bottle of champagne to be sent to your room to celebrate our new partnership. I’ll be in touch.”

As Alex ended the call she turned into Hunt, letting him hold her as they sat silently knowing that the road ahead wouldn’t be easy.


	10. Goodbye, New York

Alex took one last look back at the hotel looking up to where she and Hunt had shared a room for more than a week. It had been perfect up until that moment last night when their world crashed down on them. 

She tried to focus on all the wonderful memories they had made during their time in New York. Her view shifted as she admired the tall buildings stretching high in the sky. There really wasn’t any place quite like New York.

Snow had begun to fall silently over the busy streets a short while ago reminding them they were far from the sunshine of Los Angeles. 

Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed in the crisp winter air, letting the soft snowflakes melt as they landed on her fair skin. For a moment, she forgot what awaited them when they returned. Instead, she focused on the warmth growing inside her as she reflected on all the laughs and small moments she had shared with Addison and Hunt. 

A smile seeped across her face as she remembered the moment Hunt told her he loved her. It was perfect, she had never been happier but, she wished that was all she could remember. Her smile faded to a worried frown. That memory would always be tainted as it was the moment that led to their undoing. Bianca had taken part of that happiness. 

Alex signed, opening her eyes to the bittersweet reality that faced them. 

Addison was already in the car, waiting to head to the airport. Hunt stood at the door, holding it open for Alex, giving her a moment.

“Are you ready?” He held out his hand to her. 

As she took his hand, Hunt pulled her in. Their lips met softly, his thumb caressing her cheeks as he cradled her face in his hands. 

“What if someone sees?” Alex questioned as he rested his forehead on hers.

“Bianca… Marianne… They know… What more do we have to fear here?” Hunt questioned. “Bianca can only control us so far. I won’t let her take your joy. I won’t let her break us apart. I wish I could do more to protect you from this.”

“This is enough,” Alex admitted wrapping her arms around his neck letting her fears dissolve beneath his embrace. She kissed him again and again. In any other city perhaps people would stop and stare. But this was New York, everyone moved quickly passed, caught up in the bustle of life. This was a city of dreams and every moment they were together was more than the sweetest dream. 

Alex leaned back, the dark pools of his eyes were warm and inviting. “I love you, Thomas. Nothing she can do to us will change that.”

“I love you, too. We’ll find a way through this. I promise you. It will be okay,“ Hunt’s lips pressed against her forehead. "Now let’s go home.”

"Goodbye, New York,” Alex whispered getting in the car.

As they made their way to the airport, Hunt wrapped his arms safely around her. There wasn’t anything more either of them could say. They knew that so much had changed since they left and so much would still change. Their future was uncertain, but they knew, come what may, they would fight to stay together no matter the consequence.


End file.
